galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kytayur
Kytayur is the second largest continent after Kyartula on the planet Ucharpli. It extends from the north pole to below the equator about 10 million square miles. Thus, the geography and climate greatly varies throughout the continent though in general, it tends to be rockier than Kyartula. Kytayur is home to three modern Vaikan realms: Feurcy, Islerfia and Codgele. The continent was considered the frontier land by the more aggressive conquerors from Kyartula. Geography The continent is split into two halves by the Yolpika mountains which run roughly across the equator. The areas to the north tend to be more temperate while the south has a desert climate. Directly on both sides of the Yolpika Mountains are wastelands of volcanic ash known as the Vampire Lands. For the most part, these areas are not colonized as the lava on the surface poses major hazards. The skies of these areas tend to be covered in ash clouds that block sunlight. The far north consists of a smaller mountain range known as Frostwater Hills which tend to be a tundra/taiga area. The east had rocky soil with little vegetation while the west has whimsical mushroom forests. South of the Yolpika Mountains is a desert. Unlike the Great Sculpting Field, this desert has a greater diversity of life as it has far more vegetation in the form of cactus tree forests. Kytayur also hosts three of the tallest mountains in Ucharpli: Mt. Windhill, Great Ascension and Frostwater Falls. Points of Interest Frostwater Falls Formed from a glacier crashing into the northwestern portion of Feurcy, Frostwater falls is a massive waterfall, the largest in all of Ucharpli. Great Ascension A mountain in Isleferia. Mt. Windhill A mountain in Codgele Ecosystem North of Yolpika The western portions have the most diverse of ecosystems on par with that of Tralgatar. The east is not as varied as most of the terrain is very rocky. South of Yolpika Some of the most notable creatures include the Giant dunecat, which are bear-like felines that are quite docile. However if they are provoked, they will viscously attack. Their smaller cousins, the Dwarf dunecat, are kept as pets by the Vaikan. Water is an uncommon commodity however. Most creatures have adapted to this by finding ways to feed on the cactus trees and even digging up ground water. Economy The wide variety of resources available stimulated the economies of the empires on Kyartula. Codgele provided oil and gold for example which led to wars between Spason and Yallvus. Flora Fauna *'Cave rat' - A fury animal very low on the food chain. *'Blood craver bat' - A creature now only found in captivity. These creatures, when biting its victim, will spread the blood craver virus - a dangerous disease that can turn a Vaikan into a blood drinking savage. *'Slothros' - A large, burrowing sloth-like creature with huge lumbering arms and claws. The name of the evil Slothra race is derived from this creature. *'Kavsark' - A large, predatory arthropod. *'Trihorn horse' - A horse with three protruding horns on its head. They were quite often used as mounts by the Vaikan on Kyartula. They have since been introduced to Kytayur as well. Using telekinetic energy, the Trihorn horse can dash at a speed of 90 miles per hour. As a result, it can almost instantly kill and impale potential predators. *'Daggerfang' - A panther that can infect Vaikan forcing them to turn into feral beasts every few days. *Terrachnid - A giant arachnid with outer armor as hard as rock. *'Northern Yoltox' - A large fire-breathing reptile not nearly as strong as its southern cousin. *'Iztox' - Similar to its fire breathing cousin, this creature can fire blasts of cool air that can freeze its victims. *'Northern panther' - The Northern panther is a nocturnal creature that hunts at night. Unlike its cousin, the Arkleon, the panther has become a domesticated animal and is considered a valuable hunting pet much like dogs are to Humans. Much like its relative the Dunecat, the panther is also very intelligent and can understand speech commands and emotions. *Giant dunecat - A furry feline creature native with a similar build and size as a grizzly bear. Despite looking somewhat intimidating, it is mostly docile and ignores passing travellers. An individual can actually walk up to the animal and touch it, and it will not react. However, if it feels threatened, it will not hesitate to attack with the same viciousness of an Arkleon. *Dwarf dunecat - A brown feline creature that behaves much the same way as its larger counterpart though it possesses less physical strength and more agility. These are often kept as household pets alongside the Northern panther. Both variations of dunecat are highly intelligent and can understand emotions and even speech commands. Category:Ucharpli continents Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Ucharpli